


Bedside Conversation

by Chloe_at_Eleusis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_at_Eleusis/pseuds/Chloe_at_Eleusis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen if Harry were as loyal to Hermione as Hermione is to him: Minerva explains to Harry why his relationship with Ginny isn't enough for a 'happily ever after.' AU HP/HG romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual ship, but the one that would make the most sense if canon characterization were consistent. Since I don't think it is, I'm obviously not JKR and hence, am not making any money.

Ginevra's running footsteps hadn't even faded down the long hall of St. Mungo's before Harry spoke again, his voice harsh. "You don't understand either."

"Yes, I do, Harry- I know you might think that Ginevra is being unreasonable—that Hermione is like your sister…"

"No. She isn't." Harry's shoulders were hunched, his volume dropping, but the intensity of his tone and the way his eyes never left Hermione's still, pale face said more than even the torrent of words pouring from his lips.

"She isn't _like_ my sister. She IS my family, my only family, in every way that counts. She's the only person who was always there to kiss or hug or comfort me until after I was 15 years old. She's the only person who's never held anything back when she was worried or I was hurt.

"She's the only person I've never had to wonder about being at my back no matter how bad the situation was or how much she'd warned me against it.

"I love Ginny. She's amazing, wonderful; she and her family are two of the best things that have ever happened to me. And I love her as a whole person, as who she is today. That means I love everything that her life and her family have made of her.

"I know she loves me too. But I don't think she or you or anybody else understands that the person I am is built on Hermione in the same way that Ginny is built on her family. She wouldn't be Ginny without the Weasleys.

"I wouldn't be Harry without Hermione."

Minerva's eyes closed and she reached for the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache starting. Merlin, poor Ginevra. Did the boy realize what he was saying?

But he wasn't finished. "And what that means is that wherever she is I'm going to be too. Ginny asking me to leave here before Hermione recovers just so Ron and I can start Auror training at the same time—so we can all get a flat together—it's so selfish of her. Hermione's still hurt, and Ginny's asking me to leave her, asking me to choose between her and Ginny."

Minerva nodded. That was indisputable. But the choice she had laid forth was one that any girl would have asked of her fiancé- Hermione was out of danger, yet not fully recovered. Ginevra had merely asked that Harry take his life off hold so they could begin on their future plans. It had been Harry's vehement refusal—and what that refusal implied—that had driven her from the hospital in tears.

And Harry obviously could not see it. "Ginny's asking me to choose between my family and her. She wouldn't choose me over her entire family—over one person she thought was wrong, maybe, but not over _all_ of them. And I wouldn't have fallen for her if she would have.

"But Hermione _is_ my entire family. She's the only one I've ever really had. And I wouldn't choose anyone else over her either."

Minerva sat back, feeling her heart beating in her temples. How could she explain to Harry just what it was that he was saying? No matter how much in love they had been, he had never known his parents. He had never seen a loving, lifelong partnership at close quarters, and so he had no idea that that was what he was describing.

He just wasn't describing it with his fiancée.

"Harry—what Ginevra was trying to tell you is that the person you choose to spend your life with— _that_ is your family, and the life you build together is the group of people you belong with." She held up a finger to stop his, "But…"

"The Weasleys—they are who they are because of Molly and Arthur, not because of Molly and Arthur's families." She heard his sharp exhale and continued.

"I am not saying that you should choose Ginevra over Hermione. You have already chosen, and you have made your choice clear to Ginevra. What you must understand is that her hurt is justified.

"I know you are in love with Ginevra. And I know you are not in love with Hermione. But what you do not seem to understand is that the feeling of being in love is not always what matters most in a romantic partnership.

"You have chosen Hermione, Harry, as the one person you rely on. As your partner in everything. And you cannot marry one woman and have the one you most rely on be another. Ginevra knows that.

"Do you understand, Harry? If you were to marry Ginevra, you would never have the kind of life the Weasleys have, because Molly and Arthur depend on each other before they depend on anyone else. Your life with Ginevra would be a long process of shutting her out, of growing apart from her.

"I am not telling you to stop loving Hermione, Harry. I know already that you cannot and will not." Harry nodded once, fiercely, and Minerva gentled her voice. "I am telling you that the kind of deep, fundamental commitment you have made to her overrides every other relationship in your life. She is the most important person in your life, Harry. And…"

Minerva hesitated, words trembling nearly visibly on her lips as she looked at Harry's face, drawn and shocked; despite his animated responses, he had gone paler with every sentence.

She looked down at his hands as they lay on the coverlet. His grip on Hermione's hand had not loosened as she spoke; his knuckles were now white with the intensity of his grip, as though someone were trying to tear Hermione's hand from his.

That decided Minerva. She gentled her voice still further as she spoke. "And what that means is that even if you are not now in love with Hermione, _you will be_.

"Sooner or later, you will look at her and realize what it means that she is always the first person you think of in the morning and the last person you think of before you go to sleep, that her opinion on whatever happens to you, whatever matters to you, is the one you seek first.

"Please believe me when I say I am trying to hurt neither you nor Ginevra. But you already love Hermione completely, Harry. And that means that—sooner or later—you will fall in love with her.

"Whether or not you want to be married to someone else when it happens is up to you."

Minerva was almost to the door when she heard his whisper.

"And Hermione, Minerva? What happens if she never falls in love with me?"

At that, Minerva turned and came striding back to the bed, her habitual reserve overcome to the point of her placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You already know that she loves you more than anyone else in the world- Hermione _gave up her family_ for you, Harry." He looked away from Hermione's face and into Minerva's with a trust and bewilderment that reminded her forcibly of the 11-year-old boy she had known so long ago.

Minerva gripped his shoulder tighter, willing him not to make her say it even as she understood why Hermione looked so constantly exasperated. Merlin, these boys could be dense.

"Harry Potter. Hermione Granger is already in love with you." Minerva's voice was crisp, but her eyes softened as she watched him draw Hermione's hand to his chest, pressing the back of it against his heart. It did not look as if he were aware of having done it. "She's been in love with you since fifth year. And she would never have told you, because she loves you too much to take away any chance at happiness that comes your way."

Harry's round-eyed gaze snapped back to Hermione's face as Minerva turned away, her Animagus form's incurable curiosity slowing her steps as she glanced over her shoulder, halting her at the threshold as he rose from his chair and leaned over the bed. "Hermione."

Well, the boy had never wasted time in going after something he wanted- once he knew he wanted it.

Closing his eyes, Harry kissed her forehead. "Hermione, love." Her nose. "Wake up."

His gaze dropping to her mouth, he hesitated, his gaze sweeping her face again before he pressed a sweet, full, lingering kiss against her mouth.

Harry's lips lifted briefly from hers at her long inhale, and he looked at her fluttering lashes, her crinkling brow, with a small smile before dropping his mouth to hers again, his caress slightly open-mouthed this time.

He lifted his mouth long enough to look into her opening eyes and see the soft, slow smile she graced him with as he whispered into her open mouth, "I have so much to tell you, sweetheart."

And as Minerva turned to leave them alone, Hermione's brief whisper of "Harry," and the ensuing silence told her everything she needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Your thoughts and feedback are sought and greatly appreciated.


End file.
